


Can't Keep Quiet

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr prompt: Aaron and Robert are a little to noisy!<br/>It's easier to let you judge for yourself. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy and feel free to leave comments and kudos. :) They are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> For: Natebuzzlover5

Since they reunited Robert and Aaron couldn’t keep their hands off each other. It had never been easy before the affair reveal, the sneaking around becoming more dangerous as time went on, Robert wanting Aaron wherever and whenever he could, But now they were official and not stealing moments here and there, they were free to roam about the village together, even get close and affectionate. Public displays were not Aaron’s thing, but just to know they could without being caught out was nice. Everything between them was good, better than good and the sex just made it even better, bent over the desk in the scrapyard or a quickie (If not slightly uncomfortable) In Robert’s car. With Robert Aaron found his adventurous side and he liked it. 

Pulling Aaron by the hand around the corner and out of sight Robert pushed him against the cold concrete wall with a thud before attacking his lips and roaming his hands down the length of the younger man’s body. The throaty groans that were already emanating from Aaron's lips were silenced by Robert’s hungry mouth. His fingers made quick work on Aaron’s belt before snaking his hand inside his jeans and palming Aaron’s erection, barely breaking the kiss in the process. Aaron did eventually break the kiss and started fiddling with Robert’s jeans as he felt his boyfriend’s skilled hand speed up before teasingly slowing down again. 

“God do you know how much you turn me on?” Robert muttered as Aaron’s fingers wrapped around the older man’s length and began jerking in time with his own movements. 

“Shh.” Came from the younger man’s lips, now just barely aware they were outside in broad daylight.

Robert increased his speed and watched as Aaron bit his lip and thrust his body forward urging the older man on. He knew they both wouldn’t last much longer. The heat pool in the pit of his stomach told him that and by just looking at Aaron’s face, it was obvious they were in sync with each other. The closer they got to the edge the louder Robert seemed to get, he was temporarily silenced by a few sloppy kisses, but when Aaron’s hand reached a quickening pace Robert was done for. He couldn’t keep the guttural groans at bay, onlookers could get an eyeful and he wouldn’t be able to control himself as his orgasm began sweeping through him.

Adam and Victoria walked up the road hand in hand, stopping abruptly when Victoria heard a noise followed by a moan. She peered up at Adam and listened intently. 

“What?” Adam said, shrugging his shoulders with little interest. 

Victoria shook her head and started walking again. “Nothing.” She replied.

“Someone coming.” Aaron stuttered, covering Robert’s mouth with his hand to silence the moans escaping his lips. 

“So am I.” Robert replied. One final skilled stroke and he bit the inside of Aaron’s palm, throwing his head back shortly after as Aaron removed his hand with a slight yelp. 

Robert tucked himself away and dragged Aaron further around the corner, sinking to his knees this time and finishing what he started. 

A few days later, Robert sat in a booth at the pub waiting for Aaron to appear from the back room. He’d not seen Aaron for nearly 24 hours due to an overnight trip picking up scrap or something Robert failed to really pay attention to. It wasn’t like him to miss someone after barely a day spent apart but he did. He missed Aaron a lot more than he was willing to admit. They spent their nights more often than not together and fell asleep sated and sexually satisfied, It was kind of routine for them and it worked well. So now waiting for his boyfriend Robert was growing inpatient, He wanted a quick catch up over a beer and then Aaron unravelling beneath him. The thought caused a stir and made Robert readjust himself quickly. The things Aaron did to him without even being present never ceased to amaze Robert. 

When Robert saw Aaron walk from behind the bar, he gulped hard, his erection growing painfully in his jeans at just the sight of his boyfriend. Aaron approached wearing a grin and without a word Robert stood and shoved him out of the door and into the men’s toilets relieved when he found they were alone. The older man pushed him against the door and secured his lips to Aaron’s with a sigh. The younger man kissed back with as much adoration as he was receiving only pulling away when the need for air was necessary.

“Hi to you too.” Aaron voiced as he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve before looking into Robert’s eyes and smiling.

“Miss me?” Robert replied cheekily. 

Aaron snorted a laugh. “It’s not even been a day mate, You’re not that special.” He said teasingly. 

Robert pouted. “You’ll pay for that later.” He leant in closer to Aaron and brushed his ear hearing the younger man’s breath hitch at the contact. “Right now I’ve got a problem that needs your attention.” Looking down Aaron followed his gaze.

Biting his lip Aaron returned his focus to the man in front of him, but before he could reply Robert was dragging him by the drawstrings of his hoodie and slamming the door to one of the stalls, pulling his jeans down around his ankles and reaching for Aaron’s to do the same.

“Eager are we?” the younger man said.

Robert didn’t answer, instead turning Aaron around and slicking his fingers with his spit, he probed the younger man’s entrance, causing Aaron to steady himself by placing his arms against the wall. Starting with one finger and then adding another Robert felt Aaron loosen up slightly. His hushed moans turned louder as Robert dug deeper, finding the bundle of nerves that made Aaron beg for more.

“Rob.. Robert. I need you now.” Aaron mumbled while taking his cock in hand and tugging in long strokes. 

Robert didn’t need telling twice. Positioning himself at Aaron’s entrance, he grabbed hold of the younger man’s shoulders and pushed in slowly, stilling for a moment until he knew Aaron was ready for more. Aaron pushed his hips back and that’s all the indication Robert needed to pull out and thrust back in gaining speed as sweat started to form on his forehead. 

“God, You feel so good.” Robert uttered. His fingernails digging into Aaron’s skin. Surely leaving a mark in the process.

Aaron’s speed increased as his orgasm neared. Robert pulled him flush against his chest, wrapping one arm around Aaron’s waist and the other on the closed door to keep them steady as he chased his own release, thrusting in short quick movements. Aaron’s head landed on Robert’s shoulder as he felt his orgasm take over. Moaning as he came on his fist, Robert following a few seconds later with a loud throaty groan. 

“That was..” Robert said as he pulled out and cleaned himself up.

A door slammed and Aaron froze in place. “Was someone in here?” 

“If they were, they must have enjoyed our performance.” He replied which gained a smack to his chest from Aaron.

“Aaron.” Robert complained, rubbing his chest while grinning.

“It’s not funny Robert. Someone just heard us having sex in a pub toilet.” Peeking around the door Aaron found the coast clear and exited the toilet cubicle. 

“Heard being the operative word, Aaron. And besides what’s the big deal? No one knows it was us.”  
Sighing Aaron replied. “Yeah, cause that makes it better.” 

Snaking his arms around Aaron’s waist Robert looked at him in the mirror, his chin resting on Aaron’s shoulder. “Just relax.” 

In the corner of the pub Kerry and Dan sat closely together chatting about what they’d just heard. Kerry complimenting the mysterious couple on their sex life before complaining to Dan, that they should be more like that. She was dying to know who the pair were, as she looked around the pub she searched for someone to spill the latest gossip she had. 

The next few days flew by quickly, Robert distracting Aaron at work in the daytime and drinking together in the bar at night. They were tangled together on the bed in Aaron’s room above the pub. Things quickly escalated and before long Robert was on top of Aaron riding him into the mattress. The screams of pleasure echoed around the room and the bed shook from the speed Robert was maintaining. 

Downstairs in the bar the topic of conversation was solely on the unknown couple who continued having loud sex around the village.

“I tell you man from what I’ve heard they’re the couple to beat. Their sex life is on another level.” David piped up.

“Have you seen our sex tape?” signalling between her and Dan Kerry shot back.

“Everyone this side of Yorkshire’s seen it.” Carly said, sipping on her drink while listening to the conversation going on. 

Chas stood behind the bar chatting to Cain with one ear listening in on the conversation. She was sure It would slowly turn into a heated discussion. The fact that she found it so funny was the only reason she hadn’t shut them down yet.

Kerry was rattling on about how much better her sex life was than the mysterious couples, David was disagreeing, just for the sake of it and Carly was winding them all up with unnecessary comments.  
Silence fell in the bar when shouting and a door slam was heard.

“You broke the fucking bed Robert.” He shouted while walking through the back room.

“At least we made it to the bed, Aaron.” Robert replied. Hot on the heels of his boyfriend. “As much as I like the sex in the pub toilet, up against a wall and you bent over a desk, I prefer you horizontal.”

“You’ll be lucky if you ever get me again.” Aaron threw back as he entered the bar to dead silence and shocked looking faces staring back at him.

“What?” Aaron said, shrugging his shoulders as Robert appeared behind him.

“You two?” Kerry said, pointing her finger at them. “Why aye man.” Smiling while looking between the pair of them. 

Aaron realised what she meant and he immediately felt his face flush. Robert put a hand on his shoulder while smiling. He wasn’t ashamed of his and Aaron’s sex life or where they did it. 

“Aaron.” Chas scolded. “Keep it behind closed doors. I don’t wanna hear about my son’s sex life.”

He gave his mum an apologetic look and turned to face Robert. He wanted to wipe the smug grin from the older man’s face. But Robert clearly had other ideas as he pulled Aaron closer and smacked their lips together. 

“I would say get a room, but that’s not really your style.” Carly stated, scrunching her face up at the scene unfolding in front of her.

Robert laughed and Aaron hid his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. Knowing full well he’d be hearing about this for a long time to come.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read Thank-You. :)  
> Find me on Tumblr: Missme033.tumblr.com


End file.
